Into The Forbidden Forest
by oh madelene
Summary: Once a slave girl to Death Eaters Gen. Ravenclaw has now escaped into teh woods. But what will be hiding there! RR! plz.
1. Running

**Chapter One**

Genevieve Elora Ravenclaw sprinted artfully out of a bush; thick strands of her lustrous dark locks falling out of the band that held them and into her face. The hooves of the thestrals behind her were almost entirely silent on the wet, dank soil of the Forbidden Forest, but she knew that they were not far away by the harsh shouts of their riders. She could hear them laugh and call foul names after her, causing tears to well in her eyes, but this only sped her up. The lazy waters of Forbidden Forest River were directly ahead of her, and she scrambled up a dark, frightening tree by the river's side. She climbed out across the bough until it would hold her no longer, and, gathering every single, last, drop of infinite courage she possessed made a soaring jump for the opposite bank. She fell short but grasped the grass. Though the river barely flowed a strong, unknown, evil force tugged on her legs and waist. She struggled to pull herself up, and with great struggle reached forward onto the grass, releasing herself from the water's evil grasp.

She kneeled wearily, resting an arm on her raised knee, as she panted. Her beautiful white dress draped softly around her perfect form, torn now in places. She had a few scars, but they did not mar her uniquely beautiful features. After all, she was the descendant of none other than Rowenah Ravenclaw.

It's a miracle she survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You may have crossed the river," one of the thestral-riding Death Eaters shouted angrily, "but don't think you've escaped yet. You'll never be free from us!"

"I've always been free from you, Lucius, and I always will," she shouted back. "The first time was an accident, there will be no second. You will not catch me again, not alive or dead."

"Kill her, Draco," Lucius said angrily, turning to a tall, muscular man, with hair that shone of gold.

"No!" the young man said. "You promised me her."

"Quit whining, Draco," Lucius angrily sneered.

Genevieve had sprinted off again. She was still weary from the dangerous fight with the river's evil, but she didn't want to wait around and be killed.


	3. A Dark Past

**Chapter Three**

Genevieve wished she had her cat with her at least. Lucius had taken Scruffy from her many years ago, when Voldemorte had killed their mother and father. Genevieve was ashamed to call Lucius her master, having been kept as a house servant, having to do the work of their missing house elf, since the death of her parents. She was the last of the remaining Ravenclaws. It was up to her to make sure that the family live on.

Lucius had promised her to Draco, his only son, saying that the day of her seventeenth, when she came of age, birthday Draco would be allowed to do what he liked with her. It was the eve of just that day that she had escaped to the Forbiddwn Forest and though she would not marry Draco, things were still looking unfortunate.

0000flashback0000

Genevieve remembered the day she had been told she would marry Draco quite succinctly. She had been fifteen, two years her parents had been dead, and she was slavic. Meanwhile Lucius, his long, poker-straight, gorgeous blonde hair falling at his shoulders, lounged against a stall with folded arms, watching her critically. Genevieve wearing plain white cotton, brushed Silver, the sweet manginficent horse that had once been her own.

"You're very lucky, you know," Lucius said, almost to himself. None of the dust from the stable touched him. It floated around him but none of it fell upon his perfectly black clothing.

"Oh really?" she asked. "I never noticed."

"We've only been the _kindest_," he said, voice slow and clean. "We've offered you so many opportunities. Draco, in fact, dear that he is, wishes to save you."

"Save me how?" she demanded angrily.

"He wants to marry you. And I said yes." was Lucius's response.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Genevieve cried, and fainted in distress. Despite his stunning good looks, Draco would treat her as badly as Lucius and she knew there was no way she could escape him.

She remembered only part of the dream that follow. She gazed back over the fields, her hair blowing in front of her face as she stared out to a different wood in the distance, waiting for something. Suddenly a vision of her mother as she had last seen her appeared, only her mother was wearing white and had beautiful gleaming wings.

"I will protect you child. You are much stronger than them. Purer blood flows in you veins. You will escape some day."

"But mama! I am…"

"Hush dear. You are smart and brave and this is not your fate." Her mother reached out and put her arms around her and out of happiness and fear Genevieve did something she hadn't done in a while.

She cried.

0000end flashback and dream0000


	4. A Challenge

(A/N: ppl have the freedom to write what they want so you can't tell me that i don't have that right! how would you like it if i came and reviewed your story like that!)   
Chapter Four 

No tears had been shed from her violet and amber-speckled eyes since that day, and as she wandered through the Forbidden Forest, a thought that would have the weaker hearted weeping, she was filled with a strange courage and unexplainable excitement.

0000flashback0000

The night before Lucius had held an engagement party. Otherwise known as an excuse for him, Draco, Rabastan, and Rudolphus to drink their selves into oblivion. Genevieve, now wearing a horribly scanty dress, had brought them glasses and some Firewhiskey before going upstairs to her own room to hide. Draco took note of this and when her door was closed snuck up after her.

There was enough moonlight shining through her window for Gen to see without wandlight (A/N: she has a wand but Lucius stopped it from doing many spells and she never got to learn many so she can't use it to escape), and as she sat in front of her mirror about to take the band out of her hair she saw a reflection of the door opening. She turned around and saw Draco step in, the same rich-boy, know-it-all, smirking smile on his face, and the same thought on his mind.

"It's a shame we have to marry first," Draco said, his smooth manly voice whispering so as not to carry downstairs. "The temptation of forbidden fruit is always the greatest when it is nearly within my reach. But then, I shouldn't taunt you with what you cannot have."

"Taunt?" Gen asked, swallowing. "It's actually rather a relief, pig!" Draco laughed.

"You're a silly girl, but a seductive one," he said. Gen wasn't used to hearing that, despite knowing that she was uncommonly pretty, and took a step backwards. To her despair Draco came two steps closer. He leaned in towards her and she ducked under his extended arms and dodged out of place. She grabbed a poker from the small fireplace and held it out before her.

"Don't come a step closer to me, Draco," she said, brandishing the poker as if it were a weapon. In an instant Draco moved forward and grabbed the poker with a hand before she could react. He put a hand on her back and kissed her. Genevieve twisted her poker and pushed it forwards, scratching against his face. He pulled away and gasped, bringing a hand to the gash along his cheekbone.

"Oh no, have I harmed your pretty face?" Genevieve remarked wittily. "Get away, now." She spat at his feet. And then ran away

0000end flashback0000


	5. They Mysterious Man

Chapter Five 

Gen felt as if she had been walking for hours. She was going in circles, she had a strange suspicion that the trees tried to fool her into thinking she was getting somewhere. Night was coming on and it was getting steadily colder, she guessed it to be midnight when she stopped and sat down, her lips chattering with the frostiness that carried through the wood.

She heard a soft, silent padding on the ground and screamed as she saw the figure of a man, just a silhouette with the shadows of night, and judging by the short hair she feared it to be Draco. She began pushing herself away, not able to tear her eyes from the figure. He stepped into the moonlight and she stopped moving. It wasn't Draco, nor was it Lucius, Rabastan, or Rudolphus. It was instead a strange, unknown figure, a sling of arrows strung across his muscular bare back and a long wand visible in his wand belt. His head was tilted slightly and deep-blue eyes looked curiously at her, though his face was hidden in the deep shadows of twilight.

"Who are you?" she demanded indignant. "Were you sent by the Death Eaters?"

"My name is Cedric and I don't know Lucius…personally at least," he said. "I know _of_ him however. Foul vermin that he is"

"And?" she asked, wondering if he had come down to be the giver of her death sentence.

"Well, I _was_ just going to watch your way out to make sure you didn't cause trouble," he shrugged. "But when you sat down in the middle of the forest I thought you looked cold and alone and I couldn't leave you to sleep in the middle of the path. You can wear this if you'd like," he said, holding out a dark green cloak.

"I'm not cold," Gen said stubbornly, hoping he didn't notice her freezing shudders. She was unsure of this man, despite his great looks, Cedric, not knowing who he was or what he was doing in the forest.

"You're blue," he said kindly. "Go on, take it. I can find a place for you to sleep for tonight, and you can continue on your way in the morning." Gen shivered and put on the cloak, warming quickly again. "You look tired," he said, "so I won't take you far, but it will at least be warmer." Genevieve stood and followed, wishing she could see his subtle features more clearly than the shadows of the forest seemed willing to show to her.


	6. Dancing

Chapter Six 

**(A/N: tropicaltoadfly - thnx**

**Kal's Gal -hope u like this update)**

Cedric brought her to a tree and cast a spell and entered in it with a leap. She knew she couldn't fit in if she tried. She saw his hand extend from it and she clasped it. She found her self sucked into a portal of swirling colours before landing in a dark tunnel.

Cedric led Gen through the twisty tunnels, which seemed to grow darker and thicker with every step. Suddenly Genevieve saw stream and wondered if it as mysterious and dangerous as the Forbidden Forest River. The glowing goldness captivated her, but she was even more intersted when she saw Cedric walk on its surface. She looked down into the pond, shocked.

"You won't fall in," Cedric said. "It's like walking on a frozen river…slippery but you can do it." Gen stepped onto the pond surface and stopped by Cedric, looking down at the swirl of colours and oblivion. Suddenly it swirl and she could make out mermaids and underwater fairies living beneath the glassy surface. How romantic! There was a mermaid and merman in the centre and they danced, making Genevieve envious.

"I've always wanted to try it," Cedric said, and he turned his hopeful yet tremoring gaze to Genevieve. "But I've never had anyone to dance with." Genevieve looked at him and said nothing as he clasped her soft hand in his strong one, raising it high and placing his other hand snugly on her waist. The sounds of a symphony sprang up around them.

Cedric and Gen glided steps, slow at first, adjusting to the icy surface, but quickly the glides picked up and followed perfectly with the dance of the mermaids. He and Gen began to laugh and danced down the river. They did not seem to have to move themselves at all, the ice did it for them They spun in a circle, moving closer until their faces were barely inches away. Then suddenly the music stopped. Gen blushed and let go of Cedric's hand, wishing she could have kept that moment forever.


	7. Intremezzo

As they walked on she thought of how her pulse had trembled as he twirled her around. She'd sworn off men since her engagement to Draco but now she almost wished she hadn't. She wasn't falling in love! She was just…he was just…

She sighed.

**(sry! i was in a hurry. couldn't write more! long update soon!)**


End file.
